Forever and Always
by PnutButtr
Summary: He took a deep breath. "There's been something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time now." I began to get nervous, thinking the worst. "What is it, Trunks? You can tell me anything." "I love you." T/P One-shot Lemon!


**A/N: Hey to anyone who decides to read this! XP Just a short story that I've had for a while, but was too scared to post it. Lol I thought I might as well upload it before the end of the world! Jk But, anyway, I don't own DBZ or anything of that content. It all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I love all you guys out there that will read this, so please return the love with no flames. :D Thank You!**

**Forever and Always****  
**

-Pan pov-  
Flying. Soaring above the clouds. Cutting through the air. Loop here. Twist there. The air rushes through my loose hair. I close my eyes, living in the moment.  
I reluctantly land in front of the ginormous dome that I have come to everyday since my grandfather ran off with Shinron to Otherworld.  
I don't knock, just twist the key into the lock and barge on in because Bulma has yelled at me so many times, saying that I am too good a friend to have to knock. Plus, no one answers the door anymore for fear of paparazzi.  
"Hey, Pan!" I hear Bra's voice scream at me while she runs down the stairs in her ridiculously high-heeled shoes.  
She runs up to hug me and I catch her mid-flight. "Why so emotional? On your period again?" I teased to my long-time friend.  
She jumped off and pretended to be offended, but failed miserably. "No! I just haven't been shopping with you in a long time!"  
I let out a long sigh that only seemed to irritate her. "Bra, you know how I feel about that...word."  
She laughed whole-heartedly at my response. "It's fine, Pan. But you owe me." She eyed my warily before walking back to her room to do Dende knows what.  
I glanced at my watch. 8:04. Shit! I thought. I began to run to the gravity room, hoping to find he was late too. But, of course not.  
"You're late." He said nonchalantly.  
I gulped loudly. "Sorry, Vegeta. I ran into Bra and..."  
"No excuses. Don't be late again, spawn." He cut me off and began to do his stretches.  
"Yes, sir." I mumbled and began to do the same.  
-6 hours later-  
I had just finished washing up when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I hollered from the guest bathroom I was using today. I put down my hairbrush and walked out of the bathroom to greet the person in one of the many guest bedrooms of this house.  
"Hey, Trunks. What's up?" I casually asked.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked nervously.  
My eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion, but quickly relaxed into a smile again. "Sure. About what?"  
He took a deep breath. "There's been something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."  
I began to get nervous, thinking the worst. "What is it, Trunks? You can tell me anything."  
"I love you." He said quickly and quietly.  
I just stood there in shock, my face blanched white. I did not expect that at all. Did he say what I think he just said?  
I recovered from my shock and began to blush furiously. The guy that I had been best friends with since I could walk just said that he loved me.  
I looked over to Trunks. His head was down and he was staring at his feet awkwardly. "I understand if you don't like me, Pan." He said barely above a whisper.  
I could tell I had hurt him. I couldn't bare to watch him cry. So I gathered up all my courage, heart ready to explode out of my chest, and kissed him. I didn't know what I was doing. I entwined my arms around his neck and pulled our bodies together.  
At first, he stood there stiff as a board, shocked by my actions. But soon enough, he relaxed and melted into the kiss, wrapping his muscular arms around my thin torso.  
He slid his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance that I graciously returned.  
I was in heaven. Caught up in the moment. Too distracted to notice or even acknowledge another's presence.  
I ran my hands up his shirt, feeling the ripped abdominal muscles beneath the thin fabric. I yanked on the bottom of his shirt, and he quickly threw it off his god-like body, locking our lips back together in a heartbeat.  
I felt his hands roam over my petite frame of a body, sending bolts of electricity up my spine. I moaned into the passion-filled kiss, entangling my fingers into his silky, lavender hair.  
That must have sent him over the edge because he literally ripped my shirt off, bra and all, and threw the remains to the ground. But, I didn't care. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.  
I quickly kicked off my baggy sweats and locked my legs together behind his back, grinding my hips into his in the process.  
He moaned loudly, breaking the kiss in the process. We both stared at each other, finally realizing what was happening. Before he could say anything, I pulled him backwards onto the large king-sized bed. We looked into each others eyes for a moment, looking to see who would make the next move.  
"Pan, I..." He stuttered for a moment.  
"Shh..." I silenced him with a peck on his lips. "I'm ready, okay?"  
He sighed for a moment. "Pan, I don't just want to sleep with you. You're different. I love you."  
I smiled up at him. "I love you, too, k? I've loved you since I was a kid. I'll always love you."  
He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Are you sure I mean..."  
"Trunks, I am." I said reassuringly, running my fingers through his hair and pulling him to me again.  
Our lips met once more in an explosion of passion and love. The adrenaline pumped through my veins again and the butterflies arose in the pit of my stomach, excited for what would come next.  
I slid my hands down to his pants and fumbled with the button for a minute before he finally pulled them off.  
"Anxious aren't we?" My lavender haired prince laughed breaking our kiss.  
I only growled in response and pulled him down to me.  
A couple minutes later, we both had stripped down to nothing. I was anxiously awaiting him when he looked into my eyes once more, his eyes asking the unspoken question which I only nodded my head in response to.  
He slowly slipped into me, being a little to slow for me. I finally just pulled him down, plunging his length inside of me, ripping the sensitive skin inside of me wide open.  
I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and held my breathe, waiting for the pain to subside.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me with a worried expression on his face.  
"I'm fine. I promise." I silenced him with a kiss and my world was ignited in flames once more.  
-somewhere downstairs-  
Vegeta had just walked out of the gravity room with a towel draped over his shoulder when he heard muffled noises coming from upstairs. Being a full-fledged Saiyan, he focused on the sound and a blush began to creep up his neck.  
"Finally. The brat finally mated with a decent person for once." He mumbled and continued to walk on to the kitchen to eat his share of lunch.  
A sly smirk came across his face as he began to think of all the ways he could embarrass the two lovers when they made their way downstairs.  
"What are you so happy about?" Bulma said behind the huge pile of food on the kitchen table.  
The Prince of all Saiyans made his way over to the table and sat down with his trademark scowl back on his face. "Nothing woman." He said emotionless.  
The blue haired scientist just sighed and went back to cooking even more food.  
-Pan pov-  
My mind was spinning, circling, twirling with no stop. It was complete ecstasy. He was going in and out, in and out at incredible speeds. I dug my nails into his back, causing him to groan in both pain and pleasure.  
With one last hurrah, his seed shot into me and I screamed out his name, my walls contracting around him and releasing the sweet juices onto his length.  
He collapsed on top of me, both of us sweating and breathing heavily until he finally rolled off of me onto the other side of the bed.  
"That. Was. Amazing." I said in between breaths.  
"Agreed." Trunks managed to blurt out.  
"Shit. I have to get home." I reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked to the dresser to grab an extra pair of clothes.  
"Sorry about your shirt, Pan." Trunks said with a smirk as a deep blush creeped its way up my neck and to my face.  
I pulled on the short shorts and tight blue Aeropostale graphic tee, probably Bra's and answered, "That's fine. Whatever."  
I saw him pull on his shorts and make his way over to me. He spun me around and planted a lustful kiss on my lips. My lover pulled away too soon, which made me hiss and he laughed his beautiful laugh once more.  
"I thought you had to go?" He whispered to me and nibbled on my ear.  
I bit my lip nervously but answered, "Maybe I could stay a little bit longer."  
He picked me up and swung me around in the air. I giggled like a a third grader when we landed on the bed together.  
"I love you, Pan." He mumbled into my neck, making his way up and down my neckline.  
"I love you too, Trunks. Forever and always."

**A/N: So, how'd you like the story? Cheezy, I know, but please R&R and you'll make me the happiest person in the world right now. XD**


End file.
